1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a folding bar chime apparatus having a mantle with a plurality of bar segments that are connected by one or more pivot mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional bar chimes are constructed with a horizontal mantle having a bar segment manufactured from a single piece. These bar chimes have limited pitch and tonal capabilities because there are only a few number of positions in which the bar chimes can be arranged. The traditional bar chimes are also cumbersome and difficult to transport.
Accordingly, there is a need for folding bar chimes that have a plurality of bar segments that are connected by one or more pivot mechanisms to provide a compact and portable musical apparatus. The folding bar chimes allow a user to vary the sequencing of the bar chimes to enhance the versatility of the pitch and tone that is produced by the apparatus.